


Lovin' You Mo'

by xxlostinthedragonxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Community: kaisoobiography, Divorce, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlostinthedragonxx/pseuds/xxlostinthedragonxx
Summary: Everyone comes with labels but you can love them away





	Lovin' You Mo'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Best Days Fic Fest
> 
> Prompt: Self-Prompt #Everlasting 
> 
> Warnings: Implied Homophobia
> 
> Author’s note: A big big thank you to the mods for letting me write this past the submission time. This is my first time in Best Days Fest and I absolutely adore it. I started writing out a fic which lost it's way and I tried my best complete it but it's still 10k short. I didn't want to disappoint the mods after so much of support, and ended up writing this overnight. This should have mistakes here and there, considering it's been written on phone camping under my blanket. A heartfelt thank you to H for saving me and proofreading this. I hope everyone enjoys the fic.
> 
> Title is a direct copy from EXO's song of the same name, and the story is loosely based on the manga, Houkokusho.

The house stood in one of the prestigious residential areas of Seoul. It had two adjacent two story structures combined to form a house with a front garden. The walls were done in white and pastel yellow colors with huge glasses. There was a mini seating area with a serene white umbrella and wooden chairs with flower printed cushions. The garden was lush and full of flowers blooming everywhere, it looked like it was maintained and taken care of by someone genuinely interested in gardening. Red, pink, yellow, white flowers prevailed everywhere. It was a decent sized house with four bedrooms on the second floor; a lavish seating area opening up to a dining space, a sprawling study adjacent to a kid’s playroom with a shining kitchen dominating the ground floor. The rooms were tastefully decorated in white, paintings adorning the wall and knick-knacks appearing here and there. Indoor plants adorn everywhere.

Kyungsoo was in the kitchen, prepping some dishes to cook later during lunch time. They were expecting some guests later today and he wanted to have some preparations done beforehand, so that he will be able to sit and relax later with his guests. His phone made a sound signaling the time, Kyungsoo turned to look and it was already 8.30 AM. He moved to wash his hands, and wiped them on the kitchen towel. He picked up his phone and hurried upstairs to wake up Jisung. The mere thought of the little boy brought a smile to Kyungsoo’s face.

The eight year old was sleeping soundly as Kyungsoo moved to draw out the curtains. The room was now full of bright sunshine and the little child was slowly coming to consciousness. Kyungsoo moved and sat down on his bed before patting the child lightly. Jisung buried himself more into the covers and tried to drag Kyungsoo in too. The older man loved to indulge the child and moved inside the bed and supported the child on himself. They lied down for another five minutes before Kyungsoo nudged Jisung again to wake up. The child finally woke up and gave Kyungsoo one of his smiles, similar to his papa. They played in bed for some time before Kyungsoo carried the boy to the attached washroom to freshen and bath him. He then dressed the boy in a new pair of shirt and slacks before coming downstairs. He asked Jisung to take a seat and proceeded to make breakfast for the boy. He served Jisung toast from homemade bread and eggs, along with a glass of milk. Being the good child that Jisung was, he obediently finished off his breakfast while Kyungsoo worked around in the kitchen.

Jisung chats with Kyungsoo about the birthday party he attended last night. Kyungsoo mostly works from home, perks of being a writer, but yesterday he had to attend a seminar and by the time he was back, Jisung was already asleep. The child tells him how his _ papa _ took him to the party and made sure all the kids were comfortable. Apparently, when Jisung had begged to stay for another half an hour, his _ papa _ had agreed. Jisung told Kyungsoo about his two new friends - Taeyong and Mark. He asked Kyungsoo if he could invite the boys including Doyoung for playing and sleepover, to which Kyungsoo agreed readily. He informed the child that he will have a chat with their parents and fix a date.

  


Kyungsoo's phone rings and finally the man and the child break away. He picks up the phone and on hearing the other side, passed the phone to Jisung, "its _ papa _".

Jisung happily took the phone from Kyungsoo and started talking in the phone. The child and his father spent some good ten minutes in the phone before passing the phone to Kyungsoo.

"I miss Jisung; it feels like, lately I don't spend any time with him."

Kyungsoo chuckles upon hearing that and tells, "but you did spent all evening with him yesterday".

"Yes, I did and my eyes opened. He is growing at an alarming rate."

"I know. He got that from you."

"Ah Soo, you are jesting. I think I should take some time off and spend with Jisung. "

"You should Jongin; else you will regret losing this precious time trying to make more money. The growing years of Jisung are important and he needs you," Kyungsoo said in understanding. While he got to spend the majority part of the day with Jisung, for Jongin he could only spare Sunday, sometimes even that was hard.

"Let me come home early and we can make some plans."

"Sure Nini. Also your mom will be here today and will stay the night. Don't forget to get some flowers for her."

"Thanks for reminding me Soo, bye."

Kyungsoo looked at the disconnected screen before smiling at Jisung and ruffling his hair. 

"Papa said we might go on a holiday, where do you want to go Jisung?"

Jisung hugged Kyungsoo promptly and said, "The beach please. You are the best."

  


*

  


Kyungsoo asks Jisung to complete some home work while he starts preparing food. It was almost ten and their guests would arrive anytime. Kyungsoo worked in his kitchen station while Jisung did his homework on the corner high chair of the kitchen. He tried not to make much sound so Jisung won't be disturbed and concentrated on making the best dishes for Jongin's mother. She was fond of Kyungsoo and loved his cooking, so Kyungsoo wanted to try out her favorite recipes along with his famous tteokbokki. He also prepared some pasta and kimchi jiggae and some chicken soup. He worked steadily with the finesse of a professional. While working on his recipes, he cut an apple and a pear and made them into two portions and shared with Jisung.

  


Around eleven, when he was done with most of his work, he set the table and went to have a bath. Jisung had finished his homework and was watching his favorite cartoon on the television. Kyungsoo moved around the room that he shared with Jongin and tidied it up a little. He had already set up the guest room for Jongin's mother in the morning just after her son left for work. Satisfied with his cleaning, he went to the closet and brought out a baby blue shirt with navy slacks for himself. Even though he was at home, he wanted to dress comfortably yet presentable since Jongin's aunt will also be paying a visit along with his mother. He took a quick shower before changing to his fresh clothes. He moved to the dresser and applied a soothing face cream followed by a lip balm. He checked the time and went downstairs to Jisung.

While Jisung played in his playroom, Kyungsoo caught up on his mails. Being a writer, Kyungsoo had the freedom to work out on his own but one of his new books was soon to be launched and his publisher wants to discuss the promotions for it. It was Kyungsoo's third novel and he had made quite a name for himself in the last five years. It was Jongin who wanted him to take a break from housekeeping and turn into a full time writer and he would be forever grateful to the other.

  


*

  


It's almost fifteen minutes to twelve when the bell chimes indicating the arrival of their guests for the day. Kyungsoo checks up on Jisung and asks him to follow before hurrying up to open the door. Jongin's mother and his aunt are outside and Kyungsoo welcomes them in. He bows to Mrs. Kim but she hugs him tightly before kissing him on the cheek. When released from her embrace, he bows and welcomes Jongin's paternal aunt to their home.

Jisung had followed him out of his room and was now attached to his grandma. Jisung loved her and his grandma in turn spoiled him to bits. They hold hands and both Kyungsoo and Jisung guide their guests towards the seating area. They settle down into the comfortable sofas when Mrs. Kim brings out some goodies that she brought with her and some toys for Jisung. Jongin's aunt, Mrs. Lee has also brought some educational toys for Jisung. Kyungsoo smiles at them and serves them some water with freshly infused lemon and mint for them to drink.

  


Jongin's mother tells Kyungsoo about her week and her short trip. Although the grandmother is a regular visitor at their place, this time she is coming after more than two weeks due to a short trip with her friends to Japan. She thoughtfully gifted a beautiful looking tea set in pale pink to Kyungsoo, which she had personally handpicked during her trip. Kyungsoo gets up to accept the gift and bows down to express his gratitude. Mrs. Kim is happy to see Kyungsoo happy. He was touching thirty, but his smile was still like that of a child's.

She was glad Kyungsoo came to their lives around six years back, when Jongin was at his absolute low. Her son had a bad marriage to Jisung's mom, and they were all relieved when the divorce went through. Although Kyungsoo had initially started out as an intern in Kim Enterprises, he soon became a member of Jongin and Jisung's little family and moved permanently to this house. The man was a good influence to her son and grandson. While Jongin was always busy managing the Kim business empire, Kyungsoo took care of all of them and even found a way to his own career. After the emotional trauma that was Jongin's previous marriage, Mrs. Kim adored Kyungsoo, for he was the one who had mended the Kim family, especially Jongin and Jisung with years of love and care.

*

  


After talking among themselves for almost an hour, Kyungsoo asked his guests to head for lunch. Jisung was also getting hungry and he wanted to eat together with his grandmother. Kyungsoo had already prepared everything and he just needed to heat them up and serve. He brought out the dishes that he prepared, chicken soup for Jisung with some side dishes and a small bowl of steamed rice, while serving the elders tteokbokki, pasta and the kimchi jiggae. Jisung whined about having some pasta, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but indulge the child.

After serving everyone, he got some food on his plate and sat down to eat. Lunch was a slow affair with him serving desserts after finishing off with their food. He had made Jisung's favorite chocolate cake and it tasted heavenly, just a bite and the whole thing melt inside the mouth. Mrs. Kim and Mrs. Lee both praised Kyungsoo's cooking and all of them came back to the seating room after finishing off their desserts. Kyungsoo cleaned the table and brought some tea for the elders and water for Jisung.

He sat down and served the tea to Jongin's mother and aunt. Mrs. Lee took the opportunity to tell Kyungsoo how she worried about Jongin. When he couldn't really get what she meant, he had to ask about it. 

"I was hoping you can talk to Jongin, Kyungsoo", said Mrs. Lee.

"About what?"

"I spoke to Jongin couple of months back on his thoughts of remarriage but he avoided the topic. So, I thought maybe I could talk to you today, with Mrs. Kim present with me."

Kyungsoo was surprised and asked, "Remarriage?"

"Yes, remarriage", continued Jongin's aunt. "Even though you are not really family but I wanted to ask your opinion and maybe take some help from you."

Kyungsoo held his cup tightly before answering, "Jongin is pretty busy and he barely has time to take off on weekends. I-, I don't think he is ready yet."

Mrs. Lee scoffed. "Jongin's always busy. But this excuse won't pertain forever. It's been more than six years. It's time that he should be remarried!"

Kyungsoo took a look at Jongin's mother and Jisung before keeping his cup on the tray. He didn't trust himself to hold the cup when they were on this topic.

Jongin's aunt now brought out a folder and started putting pictures of young girls in the table. 

"These are some girls from excellent families. While you are here Jaein, you should show your son these and try to change his thinking about having a proper family."

"Seonmi, the children are happy in their own lives. Let them live their lives. Plus, Kyungsoo is here too." Jongin's mom spoke.

"Aren't you almost thirty?" This time it was directed at Kyungsoo. He gently nodded.

Mrs. Lee made an irritated face. "What's with children of the present? You should start your own family too, get married to a nice girl and have kids. Till when will you stay here, you did absolutely wonders helping Jongin with Jisung, but now it's time to move on with your own life too while Jongin moves on in his way to have a proper life too."

Kyungsoo would give anything for Jisung to not be a part of this conversation but before he could say anything the aunt continued. "Also, this all guys household doesn't look good to outsiders. It can rock Jongin's reputation. The first thing that we need is a good girl for Jongin, who can be a good mother to Jisung instead of a strange man, his father's friend, right?"

By now Jongin's mother was annoyed and clearly expressed it but it seemed like the other woman didn't want to listen to anything.

  


"Why are you saying such bad things?" suddenly Jisung cried out. "I only need Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo was pained to hear Jisung like this and got up from his seat to move to Jisung. He got the boy in his lap and tried to tell Mrs. Lee, "We can have this conversation when Jongin is present. It's best for all of us."

But the woman had other things on mind.

She rambled on, "What an attitude! I wonder what kind of upbringing Jisung's been given all this time? The child isn't even disciplined! It's all because there is no mother in the scene. A household needs a female hand to run properly."

  


Kyungsoo raised his voice for the first time and urged Jongin's aunt, "Please stop with this discussion in front of Jisung. This isn't right." He was trying hard to contain his tears while holding Jisung tightly.

"You are just an outsider, you should stop and let us elders discuss this."

There seemed to be an awkward silence and tension in the air and Jongin’s mom looked pale as she is eyeing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo in turn isn’t looking at anyone and is just keeping his face down. Kyungsoo was so surprised that he couldn't react when the child forced himself off him. Jisung marched to his grandmother and holding her hand angrily cried out, "Kyungsoo is not an outsider. He is the only one I have known since I was young. He is the only one who loves me unconditionally."

Mrs. Kim spoke out too. "Jisung is right Seonmi. You should stop. This discussion is not needed here. And, Kyungsoo is very much welcome in the Kim family and in this house. Don't let Jongin hear any of this or we will all be in trouble.

I think it's best if you leave today, for everyone's sake. "

Mrs. Lee looked at the three other people in disbelief before making a disgruntled noise as she picked up her belongings. She hurried off towards the main door and slammed it shut.

  
  


After the other woman leaves, all three of them sit in silence for sometime. Jisung had returned to Kyungsoo's lap and both the grown up man and the child were holding each other tightly, as if afraid that if they didn't hold each other, they would be torn apart. Kyungsoo's face was buried in Jisung's neck and the boy's shirt was wet with Kyungsoo's tears. Jongin's mom was extremely upset but for the sake of the other two, she got up and patted Kyungsoo's head. She proceeded to make some jasmine tea for Kyungsoo and pressed out some fresh fruit juice for Jisung. She brought them with her and made sure both of them finished their respective servings. Kyungsoo felt better slowly and held her hand murmuring his thanks. Jisung was tired and took a nap in Kyungsoo's lap, he wouldn't leave the man alone.

Mrs. Kim knew what was gnawing at Kyungsoo’s mind and reassured him, "Kyungsoo, I have never seen you as anything but Jongin's partner, his better half. 

Both Jongin's father and I are proud of your relationship and we don't want Jongin to marry anyone else. 

You have given us a happy family and we are extremely grateful and in love with you for that."

Kyungsoo smiled at her and nodded his head. But, a tense silence prevailed in the air.

  


*

  


Jongin comes home in the early hours of the evening. He had a hard day at work and is happy to be at home now with his family. Jongin finds Kyungsoo in the hall, tidying it up. His mom was in the kitchen and surprisingly Jisung was clutching Kyungsoo's pants and following him around. It was a rare sight because Jisung was mature for his age and Jongin thought he had left his habit of clinging to Kyungsoo for some years. 

He keeps his belongings on one corner of the settee and the sound makes both of them turn around. Jisung almost flies to him, knocking a small standing vase in his haste.

"Papa!"

Jongin picks him up and twirls him around. He couldn't help but notice Jisung's eyes look sad. He fishes out a bar of chocolate from his pocket and gives his son. If anything, Jisung turns more upset. 

"I don't want this stupid chocolate as a gift," he wails.

Jongin gives Kyungsoo a questioning stare while the other only shrugs. He moves to sit with his son and pats his head slowly.

"Tell Papa what's bothering you."

"Grandma Lee came today and she wanted to get you married to other girls."

"Jisung, baby, I have told you I am not getting married. You don't need to worry. Papa is always here for you."

If anything, this makes the little child cry louder.

He sobs before saying, "Stupid papa. She also called Kyungsoo a stranger, an outsider, not of this family and wants him to move away from here. Leave us." He completes his sentence before burying his face into Jongin's neck. His words made his father upset and he could feel it. So when he muttered softly about how Kyungsoo had cried a lot after the witch went away, Jongin was downright pissed.

He gave a weird look to his mother who had now joined them in the living area and looked towards Kyungsoo. The other man wouldn't even look at him and looked towards the glass windows.

Jongin admonishes his mom saying, "You know how rapacious those relatives are, yet you brought them here; to my home."

Mrs. Kim can't meet Jongin's eyes because she knew she was somehow to blame. She knew how her sister in laws wanted her son to get remarried and still she brought her to his home.

"I am sorry Jongin, Kyungsoo-yah, I didn't think that far ahead."

Kyungsoo gives Jongin an annoyed look before hurrying to comfort Jongin's mother. "It's okay; please don't blame yourself for other's actions. I am okay."

Kyungsoo's calm exterior, if possible, enraged Jongin more.

"She tried to destroy our safe haven, she made my son cry, she upset Kyungsoo my other half and I would be damned if I sit idle and just watch this happen." 

Jongin picked up Jisung and moved to his study before closing the door. He dialed his lawyer's number and when the other side picked up, he said, "Cut off the Lee's. Do it immediately."

Jisung eyed his papa warily and asked, "Kyungsoo won't leave us, right?"

"Of course not; how can papa and Jisung live without Kyungsoo?" Jongin hugged his son tightly and sat in his desk, awaiting results of his instructions to the lawyer.

  
  


*

  


Dinner was made by Jongin's mom, it was a simple fare but the items were Kyungsoo's favorites. She even ordered Kyungsoo's favorite- some mint chocolate ice cream for dessert. Kyungsoo thanked her for food and ate quietly. Although the other three were chit chatting the entire time, Kyungsoo couldn't bring himself to talk. His mind was full of the vile words from afternoon. Jongin notices Kyungsoo's silence and after dinner bids his mom good night and asks her to rest as it had been a long day. He brings Kyungsoo and Jisung to the second floor open terrace and sits down on the mattress with neatly arranged cushions surrounding them. Kyungsoo had decorated this area well. The open terrace had an indoor swing with lots of plotted plants and fairy lights and in the middle was a low down seating area ideal for occasions like these. When something had to be said, the stars and the entire universe would be championing for them.

  


Jisung watches the night sky and softly hums a tune he picked up from one of Kyungsoo's favorite songs.

Jongin turns to Kyungsoo and holds his hands. He looks the other in the eyes and apologizes for his aunt's actions.

"I can't take back what she said, but you should know that I will take appropriate actions."

"Jongin, it's really okay. I am okay."

"You can't fool me, Soo."

"You are right, I can't fool you. But I am telling the truth." Kyungsoo looks towards the sky before continuing, "Jonginnie, I am not mad or upset. I am hurt though. 

She said those things because she doesn't know about us. But what we have is beyond something than a piece of legal paper can state."

Kyungsoo stops for some seconds before continuing, "I don't mind, really. I know we are committed to each other, and we are in this for life, true to the future and our relationship. We have promised to pursue our dreams together, take on all life's challenges together."

"Marriage is a beautiful thing, but what we have is more than that. I am happy to stay with you and Jisung till the end."

Kyungsoo holds Jongin's hand tightly now and smiles at him. 

Jongin can't believe how serene Kyungsoo's face looks, he agrees to everything he said, but his heart is protesting.

"But Kyungsoo, I don't want you to be hurt like this every single time. This is just the beginning. When people find out about us, more hate will be directed at us. Our society is still learning to accept two men loving each other."

Kyungsoo nods and says, "You are right, Jongin."

"But, I don't think we need a marriage certificate to strengthen our relationship. I don't believe love is moral only when pledged to God in a church full of strangers."

"I don't need a ring and a wedding suit to know that we belong to each other, Jongin. I don't need you to publically declare our love, our feelings, because you do that to me and Jisung, in private; with all your daily actions."

"You are my friend and lover and I am yours. We can call each other mine. There are no labels bigger than that or more meaningful."

Jongin sighs and agrees with Kyungsoo. His lover has always been mature beyond years. Even when Jongin met him six years back, Kyungsoo was always different from others of his age.

Jisung demands some water and Kyungsoo gets up to bring that to him. He takes this opportunity to talk to his papa. 

"I am okay if you and Kyungsoo want to marry."

"Jisung, our country still doesn’t view two men marrying as a norm; plus, you heard Kyungsoo, what he said was correct. He loves you more than anything in this world."

"But papa, I want to call Kyungsoo daddy. I want to be his too."

Jongin was surprised at this admission. While he and Kyungsoo were okay to not marry and were truthful to their relationship to spend their entire lives together, they never thought Jisung could feel like this. That he would want a second parent. Kyungsoo has always taken care of Jisung like a parent but the child didn't call Kyungsoo, dad. He had always been just plain Kyungsoo for Jisung. Jongin felt touched at this admission and was delighted that his son had grown up so well. 

Kyungsoo comes in with water and Jisung slowly moves to the other man. The boy's back is touching Kyungsoo's chest and he is hugging the child from back. He asks, "Would you like to call me daddy, baby?"

He feels Jisung nodding.

"Then I will start proceedings to legally adopt you. You should know I have never thought of you as Jongin's child, but ours."

"I know", the boy says softly.

"Good. I love you and your papa more than life itself. I promise we will always be together. But I want to adopt you too, for security and future. I want whatever is mine, even though it's nothing compared to what being the heir of the Kim's comes with, but I still want you to have what is mine. I want you to call me daddy too."

Jongin spies Kyungsoo's watery eyes and his trembling voice. He slides sideways and hugs his family and kisses their heads. No matter what society dictates, they were a family.

*

  


_ It's the first time in many months that Jisung is sleeping with both his parents. Even though his papa and Kyungsoo were not married, he considered Kyungsoo to be his parent. He doesn't remember his mother but knows that she doesn't want him. But he remembers Kyungsoo. The first day that he saw him was at the office. His papa had taken him to the office because there was no one to look after him, and the office had hired some people to look after kids of the executives who had to bring their child to work. _

_ Jisung had been irritated from the morning on that fateful day. After a lot of struggle his papa had taken him to the office to meet the other kids, but all he wanted to do was play by himself. Jongin had taken him inside and they were in the play area with the other kids. Jisung was torn between wanting to play with the other kids and remaining alone. He saw a short man looking after the kids and he started running towards them with his baby steps but fell down midway. His lips were turning upwards and before he could start to cry, he was scooped up by someone. It was the short man from before. The man was smiling and cooing at him and even offered him a baby candy. _

_ It was another couple of years before Jisung really came to understand the relationship between Jongin and Kyungsoo. He knew most kids had a mother and a father, but he was happy that he had Kyungsoo; and, he kind of understood why his father loved Kyungsoo. It was hard not to love him, he was perfect and the most beautiful man Jisung had ever met in all the eight years of his life. _

_ Jisung had later come to know that the man was named Kyungsoo but he was mesmerized at the first glance. The man had a pretty face which was soft to touch, a pair of big round eyes but they were so clear and pure, fluffy hair almost covering his eyes and not to mention his beautiful lips which formed a heart whenever he smiled. It was love at first sight for Jisung. Reminiscing that day, Jisung inches closer towards Kyungsoo, his daddy. _

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a roller coaster journey and although I planned out a pretty detailed fic, I lost inspiration midway and couldn't complete it. Instead I wrote this in a night, the story has been on my mind for couple of weeks and I wanted to write it down. I hope everyone who is reading this enjoyed it. The views expressed here are entirely my own.  
Best Days has other amazing fics, so please do read then well. Don't forget to leave kudos or comments to support the writers. At the end, I plan to make this fic to a whole series someday with a prequel and sequel.
> 
> [Edit] Reveals are done, now everyone knows this is mine. Hope you all enjoyed a lot. I will slowly start responding to the lovely comments. Thank you again for all your love. Talk to me @lostinthedragon on Twitter.


End file.
